


Smile

by xtubbyx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtubbyx/pseuds/xtubbyx
Summary: After his messy break up with Sierra, Luke spirals and the band hovers and worries. When he's spotted with a mystery woman they didn't know about the band worries that Luke has tried to move on to soon. All the while they'retrying to finish they're fourth album.Who is she? Can she win over both the band and they're loyal fans
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. The Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fans post spills a secret Luke has been keeping.

**Chapter One**

Ashton

Looking back on the last few weeks now, it was pretty obvious something had been going on. Luke was always glued to his phone. Whether it was social media, jotting down lyrics or messaging friends and family so when he spent his free time during practice glancing at his phone, sometimes typing away with a silly smile plasterd on his face the rest of the band didn't think much of it. 

It all came out when he was caught by a fan out with his new mystery woman. The fan had then obviously taken to social media to spread the word far and wide that it looked like Luke Hemmings had finally moved on from his messy break up with Sierra. And so started the hunt for Information on the mystery woman. 

Ashton finds himself looking over the photos himself. Analysing his friend and bandmate he can't help but notice how relaxed he looks in them. It's obvious neither of the pair knew the photos where being taken.

Ashton didn't recognise the location, but it looked like they where simply taking a walk along a lake somewhere, but the sunset behind them has turned it into a real romantic picture that Aston knows the fans will go mad over.

It was a beautiful photo. The pair had they're arms wrapped around each other and Luke's head is thrown back in a laugh that have become almost none existent lately. The girl he's wrapped around has her head tilted up to look at him, with a content smile lighting up her face. She'd obviously just told the joke that has Luke in that state and was quite pleased with herself. Her long black curly hair falls over her shoulder hidding some of her face but even then Ashton can tell she's a beautiful woman. 

Opening up a chat with Michael and Calum he sent them through the link for the post and asked them if they'd had any clue of Luke's new woman. When he gets a negative back from both of them he opens up a chat with Luke. The post is fairly new, not even an hour old, chances are he hasn't even seen it yet,wherever he is.

Ashton feels he needs to warn his friend and also offer any support his new lady friend might need after being thrust into the spot light like she has. It's only a matter of time before someone finds something out about her. 

It was a good hour before his phone starts ringing and looking at it he sees it's Luke and answers immediately.

" **Hey Man you OK?"** He asks him. He can hear Luke sign on the other end.

 _ **" Yeah"**_ Luke relied quietly " **just sorry you guys found out like this. I.."** Ashton could hear him stuttering, trying to think of what he wanted to say and he worried. Luke only did that when he was nervous or stressing about something. 

**"Her name Harri. Well Harriet but insists you call her Harri. We've been seeing each other a few weeks now. I was just wanting to see where it was going before introducing her to everyone. She actually had no idea who I was when we meet."** Ashton had to laugh at his put out tone of voice. If there was one thing Luke loved it was the attention, he just sometimes forgot was that it wasn't always good. 

**"I get that mate. Does she know it's gone viral?"** Ashton looked at the time. It was nearly 2am, he wonders if Luke is still with her. They have a studio session in the morning to record a few more songs for the new album. 

**"Not yet. She's still sleeping."** Well that answer that question. A thought came to him. 

**"You at yours?"** Half hoping he wasn't, as Ashton expects there to be quite a few paps sitting outside it for a few days, trying to catch a glimpse of Luke's mystery girl coming and going.

**"No, Harri's. She lives a bit further out but its more private so we've been spending alot of time out here "**

" **Good, chances are your place will be crawling will paparazzi by morning. Will call the studio and make sure they have extra security on in the morning."** He hears Luke let out an other sigh and knows he's beating himself up, thinking he's causing all this trouble. And in a way yeah, it's centered around him, and he could of given them all a heads up before hand, but the guy was aloud to have his own life. 

**"I don't know how she's going to take it. It was my idea to keep the relationship quiet from you guys but she told her friends. She never pushed on when we where going public."** Ashton could feel his respect for the girl rising already. All of Luke's past relationships had made sure the public knew they where dating him within an hour of him asking them out, whether he asked them to keep it quite or not. Ashton knew the next 24 hours would be the real test on her feelings and intentions to his bandmate. 

Suddenly over the line he heard a sleepy female voice say Luke's name and Ashton knew his conversation with Luke was done for now. 

" **Luke, talk with her, let her know what's happening. We'll talk more at the studio tomorrow. Maybe even bring her along if you want."**

Not waiting for a reply Ashton hung up before opening up the chat with Michael and Calum and letting the know all that Lukd had said and that to maybe expect Harri tomorrow. Finished and now feeling beat he stretched out in bed to get a few hours sleep before having to get up for the recording session. 


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Harri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle. Have tried to get it to make as much sense as possible, hope it does.

**Chapter Two**

Luke

Luke tightened his arms around his girlfriend as they strolled along the path heading back towards her car after a quiet evening walk around the lake. The place had become a favourite of Luke's to come to when he need space to think. Probably because he'd meet her there out for a walk with her dog, Gabby, but also because it was free from any bad memories. Even before he'd been bowled over by Gabby he'd come up here and sit by the lake by himself and try to sort through the thoughts racing through his head without the guys hovering. He must of looked liked an easy target that day. Sitting on the grass, not really paying attention to his surroundings, because Harri claims the minute she let Gabby of the lead she beelined straight for him and no amount of calling and shouting would stop her. Maybe it was fate and Luke owed the dog for bringing Harri into his life because with her in his arms he was starting to feel like the his old self again. The beeping of the Aston Martin Vantage in front of them being unlocked brought him out of his thoughts and he had to let go of Harri in order to let her get into the car. He shook his head as he looked at the beast of a car. He wanted it. As of yet he'd only been a passenger but Harri had a bit of lead foot, and so he was able to experience the car at its best.

Opening her door like a gentleman he gave her a quick peck, receiving a blinding smile in return. When she was situated in the drivers seat he walked around the car and got in the passengers side. She turned the car over as he walked around and he loved the sound of the throaty purr of the cars engine. Settling into the passengers seat he looked across to see Harri watching him, emerald eyes locked on his. Luke couldn't remember meeting anyone with eyes so green before, coupled with the button nose and long black curly hair that she usually wore down, Harri was a stunning young lady. Luke however had got to know her well the last few weeks and knew she was oblivious to this fact and got increasingly flustered every time he told her as such. This of course just made him do it even more. 

Pulling out of the parking lot Harri head back towards his place but he's not ready for the night to end but he knows she's got issues staying away from her own place and so as they pull up in front of his he turns towards her and leans over to give her a kiss. What was supposed to be a simple kiss leads to something more but gives him the opportunity to ask "Can I come over?" 

He can see her try and hide the pleased smile before she looks at him and says "I assumed you'd want to be closer to the city for the morning. Don't you have a studio session?"

"I can just get up early." he shudders just thinking about it and can see Harri raising her eyebrows in disbelief. So his dislike for mornings of any kind isn't a secret and he knows he will most likely be late tomorrow but the boys are used to that, they can start without him. Harri studies him before nodding her head and goes to start up the Aston again before he has a thought "Wait, can I run in and get Petunia and a change of clothes for tomorrow?" Harri was nodding her head before he was changing his mind again. "On second thought go on I'll drive over. I don't fancy holding Petunia the whole way to yours." He knew what Harri's smirk meant but ignored it as he got out of the car and waited until she'd drove of before he walked up to the door. 

Petunia greeted him as soon as he entered and he bent down to give her a good scratch. "Hey girl, want to go spend the night with Harri and Gabby again." In the last two weeks they'd stayed over at Harri's twice and thankfully the dogs had gotten along well. Curled up in the oversized dog bed in the living room when their humans where likewise involved on the sofa or sprawled out on the carpeted bedroom floor, a great tripping hazard in the dark. Heading towards his room he grabbed a overnight bag and threw a pair of sweats and t-shirt in it, fresh under wear and outfit for tomorrow before grabbing his toiletries from the bathroom. He debated for a moment before he decided that the boots and jacket he had on would do for tomorrow. Bag packed he headed back down stairs and grabbed Petunia's lead and his keys before heading towards his studio to lift his guitar for the morning. 

By now Petunia had caught on that they where going somewhere because there was a little life to her steps as she followed his every move as he headed back to the front door where he'd left his bag. Leaning down he clipped on her lead, lifted his bag onto his shoulder and headed out the door making sure to set the alarm now that the house was empty. Loading Petunia into the back of the Range Rover he put his bag onto the passenger seat before setting of on the fifteen minute drive to Harri's. 

It was near ten when Luke was pulling up to Harri's gate and he didn't even get the chance to reach across and type in the gate code before they where opening up to reveal the drive way beyond, which tells him she was probably watching for him on the cameras. Once the gates where open enough he eased though and headed up the sweeping drive towards the old Mansion. The house itself is in the middle of renovations and so Harri was living in the cottage that's on the property. When asked about it, Harri claims that when her parent's died, everything to do with her parents estate had been frozen, apart from some business accounts. When she turned eighteen she started going through everything, finding out what had been left to rot and had realised that this house had actually been sitting for about fifty years with no-one being near it. So she flew out to check it out and found the foundations and structure still in good condition and the roof still in one piece, the whole place just needs a good modernisation. It was a big job to start but Harri says she needed something to occupy her time, for personal reasons and she seems to be enjoying herself from what Luke can tell. Sometime Luke wonders what those reasons are, but then remembers she doesn't push him when he's having an of day nor does she make him open up about the last year. They've been sharing bits and pieces, slowly opening up to each other and he knows they'll get there in their own time. 

Harri's Aston isn't in sight when he pulls up beside her Audi SUV, meaning she's put it away in the garage for the night. Gabby greets him as soon as he opens his door, the big black Lab jumping around him like the puppy she still technically is. At nine months old she hadn't quite grown out of the excitable phase yet, and for all the training Harri does with her she still loses attention very quickly. But there's just something about her that always put a smile on Luke face especially when Harri come running after her screaming "GABBY." Laughing, Luke holds on to her tying to calm her a bit. When she settles and allows him to say hello he turns back to the car and lets Petunia out which just makes everything worse again but at least this time the two dogs are taking it out on themselves as they tear of towards the spacious gardens that surrounds the house. Watching them, Luke doesn't think he's ever seen Petunia move so fast. The round bulldog short legs working twice as fast to keep up with the long stride of the excitable labs, who's bouncing in circles around her. Turning back to Harri he flashes her a smile before dipping in for a quick kiss before reaching across the car for his bag, a quick debate has him grabbing his guitar as well.

Stepping in the door of Harri's cottage he can tell straight away she's been cooking and his stomach rumbles reminding him that he hasn't eaten yet. He hears the chuckle behind him and knows she heard it to and he flushes slightly. "Good thing I made enough for two isn't it?" she teases him as she passes towards the small kitchen that's of the living area. He goes the opposite way for a few strides and puts his bag in her room, the only bedroom in the cottage, before following her into the kitchen. He sets his guitar case against the sofa as he passes it towards the kitchen. Harri has two plates out on the Island when he approaches with two empty glasses sitting in front, her back is to him stirring what smells like curry in the pot but asks him to get drinks out of the fridge when she hears him enter. Opening the fridge Luke lifts the jug of water for himself out but lifts the strange orange juice he knows Harri likes, Pumkin juice she calls it. As he poured the drinks there was scrapping coming from the back door at the other side of the kitchen, the dogs wanting in, so putting the jugs down Luke walked over and opened the door and stood back as it became a pushing contest on who could get in first. Gabby ended up just jumping over Petunia and smelling the food ran over to sit at Harri's feet and look up longingly. Luke had to take his phone out to snap a picture of her like that. He felt the sudden need to share it with everybody, and he wondered if maybe it was time to start telling people. At least the guys because that fact that something so simply as watching his girlfriend cooking with her dog at her feet, made him happy had the count for something. Instead he sets the picture as his wallpaper and promises himself to bring it up with Harri tonight. As he's doing so he see's he's got quite a few twitter notification's but before he can swipe through them Harri calls to him that dinner's out and he puts his phone on silent and gives his girl his full attention.


End file.
